Moving Forward
by julylyly
Summary: The Fast and the FuriousGilmore Girls crossover: Jess Mariano comes to California and has trouble with his car so he gets the help of some of the Team.


Title: Moving Forward (this is only a working title)

Author: Julylyly

Summary: The Fast and the Furious/Gilmore Girls crossover: Jess Mariano comes to California and has trouble with his car so he gets the help of some of the Team.

Author's Notes: this story contains an OFC who is Dom and Mia's little sister.

The story is set after the first movie, the events of the second movie never happened.

In relation to the Gilmore Girls it is set after Jess leaves for California, but he drives his car there.

Character Profile (OFC):

Name: Jordana Toretto

Nickname: Jordie; J

Age: 16

Hair: Dark brown mid-back length

Eyes: Very dark brown

Height: 5'5"

Tattoo(s): A coyote – left hip bone; black tribal symbol – half way up her spine

Piercing(s): 3 in each ear; tongue; bellybutton

Chapter 1

Jess Mariano pulled his beat up car in front of a small diner in the middle of LA. Smoke was billowing from the front of his car. He was just happy it hadn't broken down midway across the country. With a sigh he got out of the car and popped the hood. He wasn't sure what was wrong but it didn't look good. He had hardly money and he wasn't sure about going to see his father. A man he had seen for less than five minutes in his whole life. He knew he would have to get a job to pay for repairs. That prospect did not thrill him.

He walked into the diner. There was a girl behind the counter. He sat down and studied her as she tended to someone's order. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans that hung low on her hips and a blue t-shirt that was cut short. He smiled at that. Her hair was wet and hanging down her back. He could hear her flip-flops as she moved between the fridge and counter. She was wearing black leather cuff on her left wrist and some silver rings. She was like those girls back in New York all attitude. She turned to him. He was expecting a glare and a snarl of "what do you want?"

Instead he got a smile and friendly "hi what can I get you?"

He blinked. She was beautiful, reminded him for some reason of Rory. He missed Rory. "Can I talk to the manager?"

Her dark eyes narrowed. "You from the health department?"

"No."

"The IRS?"

"No."

She breathed a sigh of relief and smiled again. "I'm the manager, whadda need?"

"Well-″

They were interrupted by the low rumble of a car engine. Jess turned and saw a yellow car pulling up to the diner. Two men got out. One was wearing a basketball jersey and a pair of baggy jeans, his hair slicked back. The other wearing jeans and a wifebeater, his right arm bandaged up. Both had a lot of tattoos.

The second man went straight round the counter. "Where did you go this morning?" he demanded.

"I went out to Malibu to catch some waves" she replied.

His expression softened. "Just leave a note next time Jordie a'ight?"

"Sure Vince. Sorry."

"I told you she was surfing" the other man taunted.

"Shut up Leon" Vince said as he kissed the top of her head. "You got some lunch for us sweetheart?"

"I'm serving a customer Vince."

Vince looked at Jess and nodded. Jordan turned back to Jess. "Sorry what's up?"

"You know where I could get a job around here?"

"You need a job huh?"

"My car engine's dead and I need to pay for repairs."

"Really?" She looked thoughtful. She turned around and called for Leon.

"What's up kid?"

"Mr-″ she looked at him blankly wanting a name.

"Jess."

"Jess here is having a little car trouble."

"Which car is yours?" They walked out to the parking lot and Leon looked at the engine.

"Radiator's cracked, wires and the carburettor need replacing. How much you pay for the car?"

"600."

"Repairs are gonna cost you more than that. Think about it if you want us to fix it." He walked back to the store.

Jess was pissed off.

"I think I have a solution to your problems and to ours Jess" Jordan said.

He was intrigued as they walked back to the store.

"Guys I got an idea" she said to Vince and Leon.

A/N: Okay so that is chapter one. I haven't written anything in a while so I'm a little bit rusty. Next chapter will have a lot more information about the rest of the team. If you have ideas for the story email me at REVIEW!


End file.
